Happily Ever After
by BurningPaperMountains
Summary: Futurefic. Percy and Annabeth have finally settled down. They've had some kids, and all seems well. Percy can't help but to worry, though. Is there a new evil afoot? Or is an old nemesis rising again?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. Did you miss me, fanfiction? I know I missed you. *winks seductively (Just kidding). So, yeah, I'm sorry I haven't done anything in a while. I've just been so busy with exams, and graduation, and stuff. So yeah, enjoy a new story.

Happily Ever After

Chapter One: Bedtime

Percy

"So, you really want to know how I met your mother?" I asked the seven year old, as I sat next to him. A smile sped across his face. He had been asking about us for almost a week. "It's a long and very complicated tale. But I'll tell you one thing, it is worth it. It's filed with action, adventure, and a little bit of romance. A warning to the faint of heart, though, death still seemed to follow us." The smile melted from his face. In its place came a look of fear. "Oh, don't be afraid, son, I won't let a single thing touch you. If they so much as make you cry, they're as good as dead." I kissed his forehead, swiping away his long black hair. "Your daddy will make sure of that, don't you worry. You're safe here with me."

"History books will tell you how we saved the world, many times. I'm sure you've learned it all in school. But, then, I guess you want to hear it from the horse's mouth." I never thought I'd ever use that phrase. I was beginning to sound like my mother. "I bet the history books are boring. They will tell you statistics, and cold hard facts. I'm sure that's very boring. But you want to hear the full story. You want to know the parts that history has forgotten. You want to know about half-bloods, and satyrs and gods, what the mortals won't accept. (At least, most mortals. Remember Aunt Rachel, son.)" His eyes were almost shut. I could tell he was fighting to stay awake.

"Oh my, it seems I've rambled a bit too long. You're almost asleep. Maybe someday, you'll hear my tale. Goodnight, Charlie Jackson. Try to be nice to your siblings." I started out of the room. I felt a small tug on my shirt.

"Daddy, come back." Charlie cooed. "You promised to tell me." His eyes were the size of dinner plates, now. His face was just too damned adorable to refuse.

"Alright Charlie, I'll tell you." I knew he would last for long, but I just couldn't deny a look like that. I need to get better at that. He'll just walk all over me when he gets older. "Well, where do I begin?" I gave a slight pause. "Once upon a time, there was a boy, a few years older than you are now."

"Daddy, are you talking about yourself now?" He picked up fast, huh?

I chuckled. "Yes, I'm talking about me. Now, I was eleven years old when it all started. Well, at least when the big stuff started to happen. Before that, weird stuff happened, but none of it even came close to the end of sixth grade." Charlie was already snoring. I laughed. Only Charlie would fall asleep so soon. "I guess that's where we'll pick up next time then." I tucked him into bed, kissing him on the forehead again when I was done. "Sweet dreams, Charlie. Don't let the monsters bite."

So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? If so, I'm sorry. Tell me in the reviews what you think. Before you ask, yes, he named his son after Beckendorf. Follow/Favorite if you want. Make good choices. Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: Tonight

Hi. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had to go to senior week (and let me tell you, it was terrible) and I didn't have my computer. I started working on it as soon as I got back, though. I need to say that I tool some inspiration from TelmaH by TsukinArchangel. If you want to read amazing work (Like a million times better than mine) and don't mind Percico, read his stuff. Seriously, it's absolutely incredible. Alright, enough promo. Hope you enjoy my story. If you really like it, follow it, review it, and (if you're feeling generous) favorite it. All rights to the characters (except the OCs) and all go to Rick. All the songs belong to the respective artists. Here we go.

Happily Ever After

Chapter 2: Let's Kill Tonight

Luke Jackson

I slept in my bed, headphones in my ears. The rhythm of my music was the only thing lulling me forward in my dreams. Not that I really was having any dreams, or that I would want to. In my state of semi consciousness, I knew any dream now would be a nightmare. It was more like lucid thinking. I was depressed. I wouldn't admit it, even to my own parents, but somewhere deep inside, I knew that I was. The problem was, I had absolutely no earthly idea why. I wasn't abused; my parents gave me anything (within reason) that I asked for; my younger siblings adored me; the controlling relationship I had been in was over. I couldn't wrap my mind around why I could possibly be sad. My eyes fluttered open. I felt a single tear that had found its way down the side of my face, into my ear. Damnit, I couldn't even cry right. I only moved to brush the salty water off of my face. I recognized the song playing; _All Signs Point to Lauderdale_, A Day to Remember.

I just stared at my wall, taping my fingers to the drumbeat, until the song ended. It only took a few seconds to recognize the next song; _Bulls in the Bronx_, Pierce the Veil. I quickly turned the music off. That was not something to be thinking about right now, but the thought had already buried itself into my brain. I looked across my room, into my closet. A few belts hung from a hanger. Suddenly, a vision flashed into my mind. Shit, get it out of my damn mind. Damnit, Damnit, Damnit. Damn it all to Hades. I just kept thinking to myself, _don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it, Damnit_. I needed help, and I didn't know who to turn to. I looked at the time, one o'clock. This was just great. This was gonna be a long night. Ok, time for more music. I needed something… I don't know… slow? Hopeful maybe? It couldn't be sad, though. I scrolled down my songs. Here we are, _Shake It Out_, Florence + The Machine. Much better.

* * *

Percy

I scanned each of my kids' bedrooms. Alright, little Silena, who was five years old, was out. So was Charlie. Good, they were what I was worrying about. Those two could cause some serious commotion at night. Just to make sure I also went to my older ones. Luke still had his light on, but he was lying in bed. I looked in for a good minute before closing his door. I hope he's ok. Ok, last stop, Bianca. She was out as well. Maybe Annabeth and I will get some alone time tonight.

I walked back to our room. It wasn't much to speak of. It was just a simple room, with a simple king sized bed. A television stood at the opposite side of the room. We were the archetype of a normal family. I don't think I had ever gotten used to it. I always expected something to pop up and endanger us. Of course, I was well prepared. Nico, Annabeth and I still trained vigorously. Nothing was going to hurt us. Camp Jupiter was training the kids, and it looks like they got some fighting skills from their dad. Their mother helped as well, of course.

Speaking of their mother, she was lying in the bed now, waiting for me to go back. I crawled into bed next to her.

"How was Charlie tonight?" She asked.

"He wanted to hear the story again."

"Did you finally tell him? He's been asking for the longest time."

"He fell asleep within the first five sentences."

She laughed. It was such a beautiful laugh, like all off springtime in one sound. She never ceased making me fall in love with her. I leaned in and stole a kiss. The kiss developed into a long, passionate make out session. It was like we were teenagers again, except without all the monsters and giants, and all that crap that killed so many of our friends. It was just two people, completely in love, and it was beautiful. I started to unbutton my shirt, never taking my lips off of hers. My pants were next. When they were gone, I helped her out of her clothes. It had been so long sense we had been able to do this. I felt just like I did when we first did it. It was like nothing had changed, even though everything had.

"Wait." She said as I went for her underwear. Really, she had to do this just when we were about to… well, you know. I sighed. "No, it's not that I don't want to," she said, "I just… I can barely handle four. Five is just way too many."

"Hey," I said, putting my arm around her, "we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. As long as we're together, remember?"

There was that laugh again. "Percy, I love you so much." She said as she put her head on my chest.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." I said, stroking her hair. Suddenly, a thought came to me. "You know, I do have a few condoms left." Her head came up. She stared at me with those intense grey eyes. Then she grabbed my head and pulled me into another kiss.

After a good minute, she let go. "Well what are you waiting for, Seaweed Brain?" I shot up and went to the drawer where I stored them. I was getting nervous, like I did every time we… well, you know. I grabbed the box and went to the bed again.

"Alright, Wise Girl. Get ready." I said as I turned off the light. It was going to be a good night.

To be continued…

Well what did you all think? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I bump up the rating to M just in case? Tell me in the reviews. Please, I live for the reviews. I'm going to try to get some more out in a shorter time then the time between this one. Oh yeah, and be sure to check out the songs mentioned in the story. They are all awesome. Make good choices. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3: House of Wolves

Hey guys. So the last two chapters were basically set up for the actual story. This is the one that sets it all into motion. So, I hope you enjoy more angst-y Luke. You all already know the "rights" bit. Onto the story!

Happily Ever After

Chapter 3: House of Wolves

Luke

I awoke to my mother's calls for breakfast. What time was it? I looked over to my alarm clock. 9 o'clock. Oh joy, not even eight hours of sleep. That's just wonderful. I was so glad that it was Saturday though. Nine was way later then I had to get up during the week. Ah, the perks of being seventeen. I bet none of my friends were up this early. Oh, wait. What friends? Alright, so maybe that was a little unfair. I defiantly had some friends, or at least people that I was friendly with. I never interacted with them outside of school, though. I mean, I've heard their stories. I'm not exactly one to take part in that sort of shit. My mom called up again. "Luke, we're waiting for you. Come on, your breakfast is getting cold." I just wanted some more sleep, but I just groaned and put on some clothes. Might as well be decent with the family, you know?

The scene downstairs was like something out of a movie. There was the suburban mom, cooking breakfast, with the dad seated at the table. Two kids wrestled on the floor while a despondent teenaged girl sat judging them all. "Oh good, you finally got up. Could you get these two, I'm kind of busy." My mom said. Ah yes, defiantly a scene from a movie, I'm just trying to figure out what genre. Hopefully it was one with a happy ending, anyway. I rounded up Charlie and Selina and sat them at the table. I sat in between the two, for good measure. Those two could cause some commotion if they sat together. Trust me; I've had to separate them for five years.

My mom came around, handing everyone their breakfast. She was a brilliant cook. I was ready to dig in, but dad cleared his throat. He motioned to the offering brazier. "Dad, can't I just eat my breakfast." I said, defiantly.

"Luke, all of your siblings are going to do it, even Selina." I knew he was right.

I got up and scooped a small bit of food into the flames. "To the gods." I said. I couldn't help but to add _and a little help with the whole overwhelming sadness would be great_ silently. I sat back down and started digging in. It was some seriously delicious food. I was not kidding when I said my mom was a brilliant cook. She seemed to get better every day. The table was unusually quiet that morning. That is, until dad cleared his throat again. What did I do this time?

"I was walking past your room last night," I already hated where this was going. "Your light was still on at four o'clock. Is there any particular reason?" I didn't want to tell him the real reason, and I sure as hell couldn't lie to him. He could sniff out a lie without missing a beat. I did the only thing that I could. I shrugged the question off. I started really concentrating on the eggs in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. I just stayed up a little late. Sorry." It might have come out a bit harsh. Dad looked down. Shit. Why did I have to do that? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"No it's fine." He sounded defeated, crushed. Gods, I'm an ass. I should have said something else. Anything, you know? But I had no idea what to say. What could I say? I stared at my eggs some more, but in reality I just wanted to collapse on the table. I wanted to just drop dead, right there. Instead, I started eating again. At least my hunger was solved. I had to figure out a way to apologize to dad. I pondered this for a few seconds before it came to me. If only one thing would cheer dad up, it was blue chocolate cake. Or even just Blue food. It was his weakness really. I was so glad at that moment that we lived in New Rome. Sure, the drive to school was hell (cause dad wanted us to go to normal school), but everything else was literally right down the road, including his favorite bakery. All I had to do was walk down the road and buy a cake for a few denarii. Easy as pie. After all, a few denarii were nothing to the praetor. A smile crept across my face.

I decided that it should be a surprise. I tried to suppress my smile as I went over to my dad. "Hey, could I go over Mark's house? He said he had something to show me." He gave me such a sad look, I almost wanted to tell him right there.

"You can go." He said. "Just be safe, Luke"

I gave him a smile. "Come on, dad. I'm the definition of safe." I started out the door, but before I left, I had to say something. "Oh, and dad?"

"Yes"

"I really am sorry." He nodded before I walked out the door. I could literally see the bakery from the far end of the street. I stopped and looked at it for a while. I guess that was my mistake. That; and I was completely distracted from the whole situation. I didn't hear the two men approach me from behind. I was caught completely off guard when the bag was forced over my head. A fist found its way into my gut, then into my face. I didn't have time to defend myself from the onslaught of kicks to my body. Pretty soon, I was out cold. The last thing I remember thinking was "_What the hell is going on_."

To be continued…

So how was that? Did you like it? If you did (or didn't) leave a review. Until next time! Make good decisions. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Flames Begin

Hello peoples. It's me again. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I needed a break from writing to handle some shit I had going on. Forgive me please. Oh yeah, and I'm bumping the rating up to an M. I am going to take advantage of that (It's just language now, but later chapters might have some violence and maybe a little something else*nudge nudge*). Alright, now for the disclaimer. As much as I want to, I do not own Percy Jackson. That being said, it is time for storytelling.

Happily Ever After

Chapter 4: Let the Flames Begin

Luke

I don't know how long I was out. All I know was that I woke up blindfolded, handcuffed and gagged. From the random jumps and the fact that I was lying on a metal floor, I would say I was in some sort of van. God, even my kidnapping was cliché. I attempted to sit up, but the handcuffs where making that extremely difficult, not to mention the fact that I felt groggy as fuck. They must have drugged me. We hit another bump and I fell flat on my face. My stomach churned. The lightheadedness wasn't exactly helping. I used the wall to try to sit up. That's when I heard another voice in the van.

"Hello is someone else in here." I knew that voice. It was a bit shaky, and my nausea was making it really hard to think, but I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice that… never mind. I didn't need to be thinking about that right now. I spat out the gag. It was almost too easy. It shouldn't have been that easy. Whatever.

"Mark, is that you?"

"Luke? What the hell is happening?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." I struggled with the bonds. If the gag was that loose, then maybe I could figure out a way out of the cuffs. I might have gotten out if I had some more time. As it was, I didn't even have three seconds before a rough hand grabbed me and through me out of the van.

I stumbled out, losing my balance rather easily. Hey, that happens when you're handcuffed and blindfolded. I grimaced as I spat up gravel. Fuck, that hurt. The same hand that tossed me out of the van grabbed me by the collar and hoisted me to my feet. "Move!" One word was all the motivation I needed. Well that, and him (at least I think they were the same person, I can't be sure) dragging me along.

After what seemed like forever, we came to an abrupt halt. I stumbled again, but the rough hands kept me up. My mind, by this point was racing. I was sure the camp taught us about dealing with a situation like this. I tried thinking about camp lessons, but I guess the stress wasn't letting me. Or maybe I wasn't paying attention that lesson. Either way, nothing was coming to me. I looked in the direction of the rough hands. "Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" A strange voice cackled. Ok, so maybe cackling wasn't exactly accurate. It was strange, almost like… I don't know… a really annoying squeaking noise, like nails on a chalkboard. Wait a second, where had I heard that before? Was it something my dad had told me?

Before I could think of it, the voice spoke up. His voice alone gave me chills. It was like the words were being transmitted directly into my brain. The voice was cold and powerful, like knives going against stone. Ok, I knew I'd heard that one before. "Maybe we should let our new _guests_ get comfortable." Before I knew what was happening, the blindfold was ripped off and the handcuffs were released. The light was low, which I was thankful for. My eyes adjusted almost immediately. I rubbed the red marks that now circled my wrists. Those cuffs were on tight. It almost brought back flashbacks.

I looked around for the source of the voice. It was strange, though. The only people in the room were me, Mark, and the dude who took off the restraints and (I would guess) dragged us in here. In fact, the room was pretty bare. Then I saw the coffin. Son of a bitch, it all came back to me at that moment. I could remember dad's stories about fighting Kronos and Luke (my namesake). That coffin could only mean one thing. Kronos had returned.

"Bow before the Titan Lord." The large man commanded. I glared at him.

"You mean the guy in the coffin?" I asked, making sure that my assumptions were correct. Oh, how I hoped he said something like, _"Oh, no. The Titan Lord is in the next room. He's chill."_ I guess I had no such luck.

"Yes, you imbecile. Now kneel." He boomed. I gulped, but I wasn't going to just roll over. I shot the man a glare that could've paralyzed some of my friends. He just growled. I was about to turn to face him, when suddenly his foot made contact with my knee. I heard a sickening _crack_ and I went down with a yelp. "Now kneel." He went over to Mark, but he had learned from my mistake. He was on his knees before the man reached him. I, on the other hand, was in fetal position, cradling my clearly broken leg. The man stooped over next to me and grabbed my hair, pulling my face up to his. "Groveling works too." He spat, before tossing me back down. Gods, my face was on the floor way too many times today.

The voice spoke again. "Halli, make Jackson's boy comfortable in his cell. Leave the other with Aud." A woman, who must have been Aud, ran in as soon as Kronos said her name. She was muscular, with blonde hair and intense blue eyes. Under different circumstances, I might have said she was beautiful, but the whole working-for-Kronos-and-kidnapping-me thing is kind of a turn off.

Halli (the man who kicked the shit out of my knee) proceeded to hoist me over his shoulder and carry me to a cell. The cell was… well…it was what you'd expect from a prison cell. At least, it certainly seemed like a prison. The only thing really missing was guards and actual prisoners, though; I guess that's what Mark and I were now. Speaking of Mark, why the fuck did they want him? Halli tossed me into my bed. He started to walk away, but I called out to him. "Hey Hayley,"

"My name is Halli, as in _hall_." I noticed his slight British accent for the first time. I guess he moved here a while ago, but it was obviously English.

"Yeah, whatever. Could you get me some water? I am parched." His nostrils flared and his brown eyes bulged in anger. I smiled. Dad always said to kill 'em with kindness. He stormed off, mumbling about ungrateful little brats or something. "Thanks Hayley." I yelled down the corridor. He came back a short while later with a glass of water. I staggered over to him, careful not to put any pressure on the broken leg. Halli snickered. I leaned against the wall, flipped him off, and then took the glass. The water wasn't cold, but was still water. It would do the trick. I gulped the entire glass in two seconds. I wasn't lying when I said I was parched. I handed him the glass back. "Thank you Hayley."

I guess Halli wasn't a huge fan of the new nickname. He reached through the bars and grabbed my hair, pulling me to my feet. "I swear on the River Styx, if I had my way, I'd kill you right here." He spat into my ear. "Lucky for you, Kronos wants you healthy. So, take this." He shoved a small ambrosia square into me and tossed me back into the bed. He gave me one last glare, before storming away.

I looked at the ambrosia square in my hand. I was about to shove it into my mouth, but decided to save some for a later date. I broke off half and ate the other half. Warmness flowed through me. Seriously, sometimes I wanted to get hurt just so I could have some of this stuff. It was divine, literally. I felt my leg healing instantly. I lied back in the bed. I started to worry about Mark. Was he ok? What did they do to him? I was just going to have to wait for tomorrow. For now, sleep was the only thing that was gonna do any good

To be continued…

Phew, finally got that chapter done. Sorry it took so long. And sorry if I have grammatical mistakes and stuff. No beta readers for me *frowns*. If you liked it, or not so much, feel free to leave a review (Please). If you want, follow/favorite. Make good choices while you wait for the next time. Peace OUT!


	5. Chapter 5: Thnks fr th Mmrs

Hello again. I know it's been a little while, yet again, but writer's block has been a bitch. But yeah, I really don't know why it took a whole month. Sorry about that. Anywho, I do not own Percy Jackson (obviously).

Happily Ever After

Chapter 5: Thnks fr th Mmrs

Percy

What was with Luke today? First he exploded at the breakfast table, and then he just ran over to Mark's, like nothing even happened. I didn't even know he was still talking to Mark. And to top it all off, he never even called to tell me he got to Mark's. I guessed that he was just going to stay over the night, but he defiantly should have told us. Here I was, at ten o'clock at night, worried sick. Oh gods, I sound like my mother.

I was going to give him another half-an-hour. After that, I was going to call Mark's parents. I knew Luke wouldn't be happy about it, but I needed to at least know he was ok. Gods, Luke used to be so happy. Up until a few weeks ago, I never saw him with a frown. Recently, I never saw him without one. I don't even know what caused it. One day he just changed. It was really weird. I knew he had recently gotten dumped, but that was a week before this happened. He wasn't even upset about it when it happened. I thought maybe it was a delayed reaction or something, but when I tried to talk to him about it, he insisted that he was fine. I didn't know what to do.

I remembered him when he was younger. For some reason, his first training session with Nico came to mind. He was young, only twelve. Well, it wasn't that young, I mean, I beat Ares when I was twelve, but he wasn't exactly as strong as I was back then. I guess you don't exactly have it as easy when you're a legacy. Then again, Bianca was strong from the first day. I had high hopes for Luke. Even if he wasn't as strong as his sister, he would work three times as hard. That was just how he was.

Nico had always intimidated Luke. I think the death-aura threw him off. That Stygian iron sword didn't exactly help either. I still get chills standing anywhere near it, and I went through literal hell; well, Tartarus. Same thing.

Anyway, back to the story. Like I said, he was twelve. Later that year he would be sent to train at Camp Jupiter. He had fitting for his armor the day before, and we grabbed his armor on the way to training. On the site, while he was putting on his armor, Nico appeared beside me. "He looks exactly like you in that armor." He said, scaring me half to death.

"Gods, Nico. You need to stop sneaking up on me." I grunted through shallow attempts at breaths.

He snickered. "How you survived Tartarus, I'll never know."

"It's been a while." I said, regaining my composure.

His eyes grew dark. "I can never forget that place. Count yourself lucky."

I stepped back. Gods, he could be depressing. "So," I said, trying to change the subject, "you really think he looks like me?" I always thought he looked so much more like Annabeth.

"Well, he has your nose," he said, studying him, "and your hair." That part was true. His hair looked exactly like mine was at twelve. And it hadn't exactly changed much sense then.

"He has Annabeth's eyes," I told him, "and her ears."

He rolled his eyes. "You and your ear fetish, man." He chuckled. "But look at the way he holds himself. It's like a tiny mirror."

I had never noticed it before, but as soon as he said it, I saw exactly what he was talking about. Luke had never put on armor before. A lot of kids I had seen at camp were awkward when they first put on armor. The extra weight threw most kids off at least a little bit. And I had hardly ever seen a kid put armor by himself the first time. Luke, though, looked like he had been doing it for years. With his helmet on, he looked at least three years older. The weight didn't throw him off a bit. He was standing tall, confidence radiating off of him. He looked like me when I put on my armor.

* * *

_10:30_… Ok, it was time to call. Oh, Luke was in for hell when he came home. He can only hope that I keep this from Annabeth. Her wrath would be twenty times worse than mine. I barely had to think about the number I was dialing. I waited for a few seconds before a very familiar voice came up on the other side. "Hey, Percy, I was just about to call you." It said.

"Hey Hazel." I said "Look, Luke said that he was coming over to your house to see Mark at like 9 this morning. He never came back. I just-"

"Wait, slow down," She interrupted, "Luke said he was coming to see Mark?"

"Yeah."

"Mark said he was going over to your house. He said he wanted to settle the whole situation face to face."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"So Luke isn't at your house." I said, to make sure.

"Nope, and Mark's not at yours?"

"Nope." I echoed.

"Oh gods, where could they be?" She exclaimed.

"You think they're together?" I asked.

"I would feel better if they were."

"Yeah, me too."

"Have you told Annabeth yet?"

"I didn't want to get him into too much trouble. Guess it can't really be avoided now, huh?" I said. "She's gonna be pissed."

"So is Frank." Hazel sighed.

"I meant at _me._" I chuckled.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I'll see you later."

"See you… Oh and tell Frank I said hi."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone. I sighed. How was I going to explain this one to Annabeth?

To be continued…

Did you enjoy it? If you did, write a review. If you didn't, write a review. Seriously, I live off reviews. If you're feeling generous, you can follow/favorite this story (or me if you want). Again, I am SO sorry for the wait. Make good choices. PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6: Superboy

Hello, it's me again. Of course, I am not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. Enjoy the chapter.

Happily Ever After

Chapter 6: Superboy and the Invisible Girl

Bianca Jackson

I bet none of you thought you'd see me narrating one of these. That is, if you even knew I existed. I mean, everyone forgets about me. Don't bother worrying about Bianca. She's made second honors for the past two years. Why should you worry about her, when you have the clearly depressed older brother to worry about? And the young ones are too much to handle on their own. Why would you focus on the high b-average student? I mean, she's smart, she's be-u-tiful, she's musical, and she's funny. What's to be worried about? She didn't just have a heart-wrenching break up. She doesn't even have time for a relationship. She's too busy being PERFECT. There isn't a FUCKING thing to be worried about, RIGHT?

Fuck, I'm sorry. There was no need to explode like that. Well, at least I'm exploding to you and not my family. I'd just give them another child to worry about. I know Luke is the priority right now, especially after what happened tonight.

I heard the phone call right as I was about to get to sleep. You know how it is, right when you think you're relaxed you hear the smallest noise and you're energized again. Huzzah. Oh, wow. It looks like I'm taking some of Luke's humor for my own. That is not good at ALL. Anyway, I couldn't make out the words from my room. Apparently it was a short conversation was a short one. With Aunt Hazel, it always was. She wasn't too comfortable with modern technology. I guess she never got used to the culture shock when Nico revived her. When I finally snuck out of my room, dad had hung up.

He stood in one spot for like a half a minute. Then, for the first time outside of holidays, he went to the liquor cabinet, and poured a gloss of brandy. Seriously, he never drank. The only times I've even seen a drink in his hand were once on his 20th wedding anniversary last year, and one Christmas when Nico convinced him. When we asked one time, he said something about a "Gabe" person. He apparently smelt bad. I'm not entirely sure. He never talked about it again. In the past, he's acted like he was afraid of any drink, like it was a poison. He took that drink, and downed it, like kids did at parties. Or at least I think how they did it. I've never really seen it in person. His face scrunched and he blinked a few times. Then he started up the stairs.

I dived into my room and closed the door. My ear went straight to the door. I heard dad stumble up the stairs. Like I said, he never drinks. Yeah, he was already tipsy (as my friends called it). He regained his composure, and walked into his room.

"Hey Annabeth," He quivered.

"What's up, Perce?" She answered.

There was a long pause. I can only imagine what kind of drunk, klutzy things he was doing. "It's about Luke." Oh gods, what did he do now?

"Alright," she replied, "Sometimes or kids aren't going to appreciate us. It doesn't mean-"

"No, it's not that."

"What then?" She asked. "Did he not call when he got to Mark's? I can talk to him if you want."

"That's not it." He said. "I mean, that's part of it. He… well he never went to Mark's house." Wait... What?

"What" She hissed.

"Yeah," He quaked, "and Mark told Hazel that he was coming over our house." Luke, you IDIOT.

"So what does that mean?" She fumed with staccato notes.

"We- We don't know yet," He stammered, "but they could have gone somewhere… together." I could tell he was shaking like a leaf

I couldn't listen to this. My ear went off the door. How could this happen? I sat down on the bed and turned on my iPod. Unlike Luke, my music collection was a bit more… well I don't want to say cultured. It was honestly mostly Broadway and classical, but sometimes Broadway is more vulgar then the stuff he listens to. For example, the first song that came up was Everything Else from next to normal. It was weird how some songs just fit your situation. And just like the total geek that I am, I air piano and mouth the words. When the song ended and Being Alive came on, I lied down, and fell asleep halfway through the song.

Gods, I'm so numb.

* * *

Luke

You know, I'm used to waking up by myself. Or at the very most mom would gently call me. And usually it's at like 9 or 10 in the morning. Today, I awoke to Hayley screaming into my cell. "Wake up, asshole. You have someone to take care of."

"What... Wait a second, what time is it?"

"It's 3 in the morning. If you don't help, he might not make it to 5." He said, tossing a very bloody Mark into the damp room. He didn't linger around very long before strolling off laughing.

I looked at Mark. Oh fuck, it was not looking good. There was no exposed piece of skin not covered in blood. His clothes, or what were left of them, were stained red. I could see a giant gash in his chest. Honestly, it was a wonder he was still breathing, much less conscious. "Gods Mark, what the fuck did they do to you?"

Before he could answer the woman that took him away (was it Aud?) came up to the doors with a medical kit. "He didn't cooperate." I noticed a much stronger accent on her. Was it Scottish?

"How did he not cooperate? What were you telling him to do?"

"Stop wasting time. He'll be dead in an hour." With that, she threw the kit in the cell and walked away.

I looked at the contents of the kit. It wasn't much. The only things of use were a vile of nectar and a pack of ACE bandages. Also included was a bucket of water, a towel and a bit of disinfectant. Immediately I remembered my ambrosia that I wrapped up. I decided that the ambrosia and nectar were going to work the best. But then I decided to disinfect the gash first. "Hey Mark, I'm gonna disinfect that gash." I said, taking the kit and sitting next to him. I grabbed his hand. "Try to stay still. If it hurts too much, just squeeze, ok?" He nodded and spit out blood to his side.

The next few minutes were filled with Mark's screams, but he stayed relatively still. After I disinfected the gash, I fed him the ambrosia and a few drops of nectar. Then I cleaned and bandaged him up, and moved him up to one of the beds. "You know," he croaked, "you were always saving my ass, Superboy."

"Shut up, Mark. You need your rest."

"I was on my way to see you, you know?"

"Mark, we can talk about this later. Get some rest."

"Yes sir." He said, closing his eyes.

I didn't sleep at all after that. Every few minutes I checked on him, making sure he was still alive.

Aud came in about an hour later to see how I'd done. "Good job. I see you're not completely incompetent." She said. Then she left.

He woke up an hour after that, screaming. I had to calm him down and give him some more of the nectar before he went back to sleep.

It was, by far, the most stressful night of my life.

To Be Continued…

So, yeah. That chapter was written on like three hundred different emotions (including a small emotional breakdown). If you found it even remotely compelling, please, please, please review the hell out of it. I'm honestly feeling really self-conscious about this, so please.


	7. Chapter 7: Ghosts

Hi guys. So I haven't updated in a few weeks. There is a reason. That reason is college. That's right, yours truly is now, officially a college student. However, the review thing had something to do with it as well. Guys, leave a review. PLEASE. I need some sort of feedback. I can almost feel myself losing motivation, and I hate it. One little review on the later chapters can help so much. Alright, now for the story (sorry about the rant). I don't own PJO/HoO, etc. etc.

Happily Ever After

Chapter 7: Misguided Ghosts

Luke

After last night, I didn't think this hell hole could get any worse. They almost killed my best friend. I was not going to let that stand. They were going to pay for what they did.

At least, that's what I thought before I looked around at the cell. _I guess making them pay will have to wait _I thought, _until I'm not their prisoner._ My eyes were heavy. Maybe I should've gotten some sleep after the first hour. After all, I he survived for that long, he would survive the rest of the night. I guess it might have just been an excuse to be with him, even if he wasn't conscious. I guess I had missed being with him more than I thought. He made me forget all the feelings of self-loathing and filled me with so much hope, even when he slept. I had forgotten what that was like. Now, looking at the light illuminating his light brown skin, I remembered.

"Oi! Arsehole!" A distinctly Scottish voice cut the silence.

"What is it Aud?"

"The lord requests your presence."

"What does 'the lord' want?"

She stuck her hand through the cell bars and pulled me into them. "You belter be showing him some respect, _legacy_." She spat that word out, like the word was acid in her mouth. "Lord Kronos won't dine with just everyone. You _should_ be honored."

"Yeah," I said, "I'm so honored." She tossed me to the ground. "What am I supposed to do with Mark?" I asked.

"Lord Kronos didn't mention him." She said, "Perhaps the Lord assumes the child to be dead. I sure didn't expect a boy like yourself to save him." She paused in thought. "Leave him here. He will most likely survive. You should be worried about your own safety." She said as she unlocked the cell door.

The walk to the dining room was rather long. Aud's constant pushing and tossing didn't help much. When I got there, I could see that the coffin was at the end of the table. _Weird_, I thought, _why the dining room? Kronos can't eat in this state_.

Suddenly, his voice shot through my brain. _I apologize about your friend, Jackson. It's just, sometimes I get a little, let's say, carried away._ A chill went through my body, as if the room temperature went down by twenty degrees.

"You know he's still alive, right?" I yelled back. It felt kind of silly, yelling at a non-corporeal being in a coffin. But, hey, gotta do what you gotta do.

A terrible noise that could only be described, very loosely, as laughing filled my head. _So you managed to save your friend. Congratulations, Jackson._ I shuttered.

"What do you want anyways?" I asked him.

_Isn't it obvious? We're going to send your father a message_

Percy

I was starting out the door when the Iris message came. Luke's bruised face popped up in the middle of our living room. "Dad!" it screamed out.

"Luke! What happened to you? Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I shouldn't have left yesterday. I-"

"Whoa, slow down. Where are you right now?"

"Dad-" He started, when a voice like knives interrupted.

_That's enough, boy!_ It said. I knew that voice. But, that couldn't be.

"Kronos?" I asked.

_Ah, I see you recognize me, and only by my voice. I'm touched._

"What have you done with my son?" I demanded.

_I haven't done anything yet. Though, I have done something to his friend._ Luke whimpered. _And I'll do the same with your son if you defy me._

"Leave my son out of this. He has no place in this."

_Oh, I disagree. Have you ever heard of insurance, Jackson? I'm sure you have._

"What do you want from me then?"

_It's not what I want. It's what I need, and will happen. You _will_ pledge yourself to me. And when the time comes, you will also serve as my vessel._

"And what if I refuse"

_I kill him; and his friend._

With that, Luke burst forward. "Don't do it Dad. You don't need to-" He was silenced by a strong blow to the jaw. I'm not sure from whom, though. He dropped to the ground.

_Your son's bravery is commendable, Jackson. It'd be a shame for the world to lose that._ Luke brought his head up. His eyes were full of tears. _I'll give you a day to think about it. If we don't get a response, you'll have one less child to worry about._ Kronos's sickening laughter filled my head as he severed the connection.

I had a choice to make.

Luke

Aud's hand yanked me from the hair onto my feet. "You put up less of a fight. Good job." She said with a snarl.

I panted. "You know," I said in between breaths, "you're ugly when you're angry." It was true. Her eyes were not like my mom's. My mom's eyes were stunning when she was angry. That made her even scarier. You could tell she was planning your defeat, but they draw you in. Aud was just the opposite. Her deep blue eyes looked wild when she was angry, like her instincts were controlling her. Her face was contorted. Her nostrils flared. She looked like one of those deformed wrestlers you see on TV. My comment only twisted her features more. She looked inhuman. "Are you trying to scare me?" I asked. "Stop trying. You don't even compare to my mom."

I saw her response coming a mile away. She attempted to shove me against the wall. Of course, she was reckless. I quickly sidestepped and used her momentum to throw her to the ground. I straddled her and grabbed her by the hair. "You know," I said, "this is exactly why Camp teaches us to control our anger. You'll just end up in these kinds of-"

Suddenly a huge weight tackled me to the ground. Hayley's fists quickly came into contact with my face; once, twice, three times. I lost count pretty quickly. After quite a few of those, he got up. I started to get up when Aud started kicking me. Pain shot through my entire body. Hayley joined in, and they went at it for a good minute. Two sets of hands the picked me up and carried me to, and sat me in, a chair. Aud brought out a switchblade. "I was almost disappointed that I couldn't use this. Too bad your father can't see this." She took the blade and placed the tip on my cheek. "Looks like you and your _friend_ will have some matching scars."

Kronos's voice shot through our minds. _Enough! _It said. _Lead him back to his cell. And do _not_ harm him! He is valuable._ Both of the goons started to protest, but Kronos interjected. _NOW!_

Aud grumbled, but she picked me up and slung my arm over her shoulders. Hayley did the same with my other arm. They brought me back to my cell, and to Mark. They threw me into the cell and walked away. Mark ran up to me. "Luke!" he said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" I told him. "I'm fine. I just need to rest." I got up and limped to my bed. Mark didn't leave my side. "I said I'm fine, Mark."

"Sorry," he said. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Well you don't have to. Good night Mark."

He looked sad. "I'm sorry" he said. I sat up, about to apologize. He put his hand on my shoulder and he looked right into my eyes. "You said you needed rest." I nodded and lay back down. I was asleep within a minute.

To be continued…

Ok, so I know this came really late. I'm really sorry. But, please review. The more reviews I get, the faster these come out. Before I leave, I'm gonna say one personal thing. One of my friends from high school just passed away. She was only 18, and she died in her sleep. I just want to tell all of you out there that life is short. Enjoy it while you can. You never know when it could end. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8: Heartbeat

Hello all you fanfiction-ers. It's time for another installment *cheers*. I do not own Percy Jackson. Enjoy.

WARNING: There will be smut. Anyone who finds sex, of any kind (homosexual/heterosexual in the next chapter), disturbing, I will put a warning where it starts and ends. I will also put a summary of the important stuff in the second AN. Also, if you find homosexual relationships offensive… well, you should probably just leave. You have been warned.

Happily Ever After

Chapter 8: Heartbeat

Luke

I awoke to a cold cloth on my forehead. As my eyes fluttered open, the first thing I saw was Mark's smile. "What- what's going on?" I grumbled, trying to get the crusts out of my eyes. "I said I was fine."

He shushed me. "I couldn't stand the site of you hurting. I had to do something." His smile was warm and caring. It made me sick.

"Damnit Mark. I told you no. I told you I was fine. Why do you always _have_ to help?" I screamed, ripping the cloth from my forehead.

He remained calm and said, "You nursed me back to health. The least I could do was to do the same."

"You were _dying_ Mark. I wasn't. I was fine."

"I didn't want to see you suffer. I still care about you."

"Well guess what," I bellowed, barely able to contain my rage, "It's not your fucking problem anymore. That wasn't my decision; that was your own."

"How many times do I have to apologize? I was drunk. That girl meant absolutely nothing."

"I don't give a shit how drunk you were you fucking ass wipe. Cheating is cheating. And let's not forget that you also lied about it. I had to find out from her."

"I knew it would break your heart. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You are so full of shit."

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked, "I'm not asking for you to take me back. I could never ask you to do that. I'll even understand if you never want to talk to me again. All I want is for you to forgive me. Just say you forgive me, and I'll leave you alone forever. I just can't live in a world where you hate me."

There was a long pause. Then, I stood up and started towards Mark. He began to back away, trying to escape me. Soon, though, his back was against a wall. My arm flew up, and I slammed my palm into the wall beside him. "You know what," I spat, "after everything that happened, I really should hate you. After everything I went through, breaking up should have ended it all. But I can't. I can't bring myself to hate you. And do you know what the really _fucking_ sad thing is?"

He swallowed. "What?"

All my anger was suddenly erased, and I was filled with an uncontrollable sadness. Tears flooded my eyes. "I _still _love you. I fucking _hate_ it, but I love you. I've spent the last month hating myself, because no matter how hard I try, I can't stop loving you." My voice broke on the last word. There it was. Everything that I had been wondering just yesterday; now it was all on the table. I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Mark reached for my face. He wiped away my tears, and lifted my chin. As I stared into his hazel eyes, and he stared into my grey ones, I saw something I had never seen before. Sadness.

"If you had the chance," I said, trying to regain myself, "would you take it back?"

He looked straight into my eyes. "Of course I would, in a heartbeat."

**AN: WARNING: KISSING STARTS HERE. (being proactive never hurt)**

A heartbeat was all it took for my lips to mash against his. The hand that was formerly against the wall was now grabbing at Mark's short hair. My eyes closed and my breathing stopped. It was a short kiss, only lasting about a second, but in that second, our bond became stronger than ever. All of the memories of us came to me at once, from the day we met, to the last time we kissed. I remember playing with him when we were 6. It wasn't anything dirty, just plain old playing around. He was my best friend before we got together. I remembered shyly asking him out after training and the look of surprise on his face. I remembered our first kiss, listening to my dad's old CDs. I remembered him taking my virginity on my bed. Every single moment of happiness with him stockpiled into exuberance in one second.

I could hear the roar of my own blood flowing as our lips separated. Our faces were still close enough to feel each other's hot breath. I opened my eyes and stared into his. My breathing shook my whole body.

Then he took my body and held it close. Our lips were locked together again. I couldn't tell you who started this one. A new jolt of energy shot through me when his tongue went into my mouth. I hadn't forgotten the way his tongue tasted. Trying to explain it would be like trying to describe the gods' true form, impossible. It was pure ecstasy. I hardly noticed when he reversed our positions, pinning me to the wall. My hands ran up and down his back. I lifted the back of his shirt and felt his skin again.

I tasted salty tears again, and when my eyes opened, I saw they were Mark's. I backed off. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just-" he sniffled, "I never thought I'd be able to do this again." He was openly sobbing now. "I love you so much." Another sniffle, "and I thought it was over. I'm so sorry for what I did. I can't even-" he dropped to his knees, sobbing, "How can you take me back? I don't- I can't- How can you still love me?"

I sat down next to him and gently took his face into my hands. "Look," I said, "I can't stop loving you. I don't know why, but I need you. I love you."

"You should hate me." He said miserably.

"I could _never_ hate you." And with that I put my lips to him again. He pressed back, and we stood back up. Our faces separated for a breath, and I threw my short to the floor. He did the same and grabbed me by the waist. My feet left the floor and my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me to the bed and placed me down on it.

**AN: Now starts the sex (or at least the foreplay). Skip if needed. You have been warned.**

His face buried itself into my chest. He began to suckle on my nipples. A soft moan escaped my lips. I never expected that this would happen. Even when we were together, sex wasn't frequent. Yeah, we did it a few times, but our record was three times in a month (we were horny that December). Before you ask, no, I was not _always_ the bottom. We switched off occasionally. But hey, he enjoyed being in control, and I didn't mind. To me, while him letting me top was special, there wasn't much difference pleasure-wise. If anything, and Mark agreed, bottoming gave me a better orgasm.

When he finished with both of my nipples, he started down; kissing me down my abs. he stopped when he reached my navel. He began tickling it with his tongue, while also undoing by belt with his hands. My back lifted off the bed as I let out a much louder moan. Soon, my pants joined our shirt on the ground, as did his. "No underwear, Mark," I said.

"I wasn't expecting something like this. Sorry to disappoint." He looked down at my boxers, in particular the head poking out from the top. "It doesn't look like yours are doing much good. Maybe we should take those off." The lust in his voice made me tremble. I nodded and squirmed my way out of them. We both stayed still for a moment, admiring each other's naked bodies. It had been more than two months, so it took a bit longer than usual. I might have drooled a bit. Then he leaned down and whispered "I guess we won't have the cuffs tonight." I almost came right there. He always knew what to say to turn me on. I always wished I knew that trick. Let's just say, we'd do it more often.

He went directly for my cock, standing at attention for him. His tongue traveled the length of my shaft. Then he took my balls into his mouth and sucked. I almost came for the second time, but he stopped before I could. He licked the shaft again before sitting upright again. I could hear my slow heartbeat pounding. He picked up my legs and took a good look at his next target. He placed my knees to my chest. "Stay." I grabbed my knees, waiting for his next move.

He started by kissing right below my scrotum. He went down, leaving no place between un-kissed, to my anus. He kissed both butt cheeks, and then brought his tongue out again. It dragged along the sphincter, than started going in and out. By now, I was whimpering, begging him for more. My ass was well lubricated by the time he came out. He left me below him as he began to suck on his fingers, lubing up for the obvious.

My breathing had gotten more controlled by the time he popped his three fingers from his mouth, but it went right back as soon as he stuck the first finger inside me. He had my ass memorized and found my prostate in a second. He started massaging it as he inserted the second of three fingers. Both sides of my prostate were now being massaged by a master. "Don't you dare cum yet." He said. I let out another high-pitched moan. I didn't know how I was going to hold it in, especially after the third finger went inside of me. My ass had gotten tight in the two months alone. Mark was stretching me out to the limit.

"Mark," I painted, "I can't stretch any more. Please."

He removed his fingers. His voice softened "Do you think you're able to handle-"

"Oh gods. I can handle your dick." I said.

"You sure?" he asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Mark," I said, "I've always been able to take it. Just take it a little slower."

"Ok." He said. He grabbed my ass and slowly inserted the tip.

"You can go faster than that." I said, impatiently.

"Sorry." He said. He eased his dick into my opening. He only got half of it in before he started to back out. He thrust again, going a little deeper. I let out a moan. After about four thrusts, it was all the way in.

"Oh my gods!" I moaned. Another thrust, "Fuck!" Thrust, "Gods!" Thrust, "Ma-" Thrust, "MAAAAAAAARK" He thrust a few more times, and I grabbed my own cock.

"Put that down." Mark said, "I can pleasure you myself." I let it go, and took even more thrusts. His balls were slapping against my back and his pelvis was slamming against my ass.

I lasted much longer than I thought I would. It still felt too soon. "I'm gonna cum!" I screamed. Sure enough, I came after two more thrusts. Only three thrusts later, he came as well, filling me to the brim. Both of us emptied out our balls. Once he was done, he collapsed beside me. I let my legs fall. Some semen found its way out of my ass. My rectum was so full. I felt bloated. Gods it was wonderful. I hadn't felt that way in so long.

**AN: End sex scene (unless you count spooning)**

Mark's arms found their way around me. He buried his face in my neck. He lifted it slightly with a smooch, "I love you" he said as his head fell. I wondered what my dad was doing right now. Maybe he and mom were doing the same thing we were. I guess he deserves it more than anyone.

My eyelids felt heavy. The last thing I could say, before passing out was "I love you too, Mark Zhang."

To be continued…

Ok… Summery for the skippers. So, Luke kisses Mark desperately. All the happy memories with Mark come back to him. After Mark breaks down wondering why Luke could forgive him so easily, Luke tells him that he never stopped loving him again. A very passionate kiss leads to the two of them having sex, with Mark being rather aggressive. He does show some uneasiness, but Luke waves it off and they continue. That's about it.

So this was a lot longer than usual, and a lot more explicate. I've been trying to write this scene (you know what I mean) since I got the idea of the two being in a relationship in chapter 4. It was my first time writing smut. I hope it went well. Well hopefully next chapter will be better. I feel like straight sex might be a bit easier for me to write, 'cause this didn't really go exactly how I wanted. It seemed really aggressive to me, and I kinda wanted it to be more sensual (I think that's the word). Anyway, I hope you liked it. Leave a review if it shocked you, or it wasn't good… for any reason, really. Make good decisions. Peace!


End file.
